battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Barjack
The was a rebel army founded and led by Den whose objective was to destroy Tiphares and with it, the Factory and the Scrapyard. They initiated a large scale revolt, the Barjack War, which raged from ES 585 - ES 590. Following the end of the war, substantial numbers of Barjack veterans are still to be found in the Badlands. History The Barjack was founded by Den some time after the destructive element of Kaos' was separated from him and given a physical body Desty Nova. Two years after the Barjack War began, B.B. Buick was captured by them in ES 587 and was allowed to function as a "special prisoner"Gunnm LO History timeline. In ES 588 the Barjack captured Farm 21. The Barjack also controlled remote areas of ruins that serve as bases for their units, such as the Boiling Metal Battalion. They demarcated their territorial boundaries with gruesome markers consisting of the burned out corpses and vehicles of their victims implanted on stakes. Despite the war with Tiphares, not much was known about the Barjack in the Scrapyard as information about them was suppressed by the Factory. Plot ''Battle Angel Alita'' .]] By ES 590, the Barjack controlled 14 out of 29 Factory Farms in the Western Region as they drew closer to Tiphares. Vector met with Den and attempted to negotiate a deal to protect his interests, but was dismissed and his bodyguards killed. He was spared when Koyomi intervened on the condition that he warn the Scrapyard so that its citizens evacuate before Tiphares fells. After his return, Vector was pressured by the Factory into keeping quiet about the Barjack, leaving the Scrapyard unaware that the Barjack were closing in. The prime means of destroying Tiphares for the Barjack lay in the construction of the giant Heng, the climax of five years' of fighting arrived when the Heng was brought within firing range. Simultaneously, Den led an offensive to draw the Factory Army's attention and prevent them from attacking the Heng. However the Ground Investigation Bureau dispatched AR-10, who issued a surrender ultimatum to the Barjack which was disregarded. The Heng was fired by the shell was blocked by Tiphares' invisible force field and the G.I.B. swiftly counterattacked by firing the Abaddon, destroying the Heng and wiping out most of the Barjack guarding it. AR-10 then mopped up the survivors until she was stopped by Fury, who sacrificed himself to drag her into a pile of molten metal. After realising that the Barjack's one means of destroying Tiphares was gone, Den ordered his generals to disband their units and switch to to attack the Factory from inside the Scrapyard. Den then charged the Scrapyard alone in a last ditch attempt to bring down Tiphares. He broke through the Hydro Wall and despite sustaining heavy damage from the Factory Army, he managed to bring his sword Zanshato down on one of the Factory Tubes before dying. While having proved effective against the Factory ground forces, the deployment of 11 TUNED AR Series 2 agents against them left the fate of the remaining Barjack forces uncertain, although the G.I.B. collapsed shortly afterwards. Years later, the Barjack story was told in a book of B.B. Buick's photographs compiled by Koyomi when she is 15 titled Barjack War Chronicle, which became the Scrapyard's greatest bestseller on record. ''Last Order'' In Battle Angel Alita: Last Order, it is revealed that two of Alita's TUNED replicas, Elf and Zwölf, were singers in Barjack City before being recruited by Nova II to briefly serve as his bodyguards. Some of the Barjack became bandits and a large number of veterans settled at Farm 21, where Rivet worked to rehabilitate them. ''Another Stories'' The Last Order side story Barjack Rhapsody reveals that substantial numbers of Barjack soldiers survive and are still willing to take up the cause. They converge on Farm 3 in response to a summons put out to revive the Barjack, where they witness a duel between two Dens, the false Den operated by Eakins' cronies and that operated by Geriperi. The latter emerges triumphant, and orders the gathered Barjack to assist in constructing the Tower of Tiphares. Composition .]] The Barjack is predominantly a mobile ground force, given that they largely operate in the desert. They are formally organized, with ranks such as sergeant, squad commander, and colonel being mentioned. The largest unit shown is the battalion, although the mention of generals suggests armies. However, the numbers of troops or vehicles that make up these units is not specified. When Knucklehead’s squad attacked Factory Train 12, their forces included 15 buggies and 18 motorcycles, his entire unit. There do not appear to be any formal requirements for inclusion into the Barjack, and even a desire to share Den's ideals and fight against Tiphares is not necessary. This has allowed former bandits such as Knucklehead to join, although he personally does not believe in the Barjack's cause, while B.B. Buick is captured and used as a "special prisoner" because of his photography skills. Even soldiers who hold themselves in low regard and may not be suitable for combat can volunteer to function as cyborg missiles. Koyomi is shown as one of the few females and the youngest member of the largely male Barjack. Vehicles These include motorcycles, buggies, cars modified and armored in a manner similar to those depicted in The Road Warrior, as well as heavy vehicles mounting large caliber guns and resupply vehicles. Specialized vehicles include two massive earth haulers, armed with cannon and connected together to form a mobile throne for Den, and a truck-mounted crane modified to transport Den’s giant sword, Zanshato. Weapons The Barjack developed the capability to manufacture, mass-produce, and use and ammunition based on centuries-old guns found in the ruins. These included the M16, AK-47, Desert Eagle, SPAS-15, and MP5. Heavy weapons included M2 Brownings, M134 miniguns, 30 mm chain guns, and mortars, all of which were vehicle-mounted. The Boiling Metal battalion was also shown to possess mobile artillery. Rivet designed the cyborg missiles and socket soldiers, cyborg variations that involved the transplant of soldiers' heads onto their respective platforms. The Heng was a based on those of the 20th century. Trivia In the original Japanese version of the manga, Barjack is called Bajakku, probably a reference to the , a group Japanese cargo carriers who used horses to transport their shipments during the . Due to their organizational and logistical strength, and their employing of armed escorts, they were involved in several uprisings in the 1400s. References *